The Night Santa Claus Saved Iron Man
by Marie Nomad
Summary: A Stark Industries Christmas party has been attacked by armed men and Tony is helpless. The only one who can save the day is... Santa Claus?


All characters don't belong to me. I want to thank Silverheart 09 for betareading this for me.

The Night Santa Saved Iron Man

By Marie Nomad

It was beautiful as Tony and Pepper watched the Stark Industries employees and their kids having their annual Christmas party. "This is a good party," Tony admitted as he sipped some apple cider.

"Without alcohol?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, I might actually remember this tomorrow." Tony leaned back and saw Santa working. "Nice Santa."

"He's really good. I'm glad he came. The usual Santa is sick with the cold."

"Have I been a good boy so far?"

"Yes and if we are lucky, nothing bad will happen." The lights darkened and Tony was confused. His chest seized as he collapsed at the familiar feeling of his arc reactor shutting down. He ripped opened his shirt only to see that his arc reactor was not glowing.

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed as she held his hand. "Hang on!" She reached for her blackberry only to see it was dead.

"Freeze!" A group of men ran in and held up a bunch of guns. The head gunman held up a small device. "This thing has knocked out all electronics in a hundred yard radius; including, life support equipment."

Tony struggled to stay conscious. The entire building had gone out and that meant that anyone depending on electric devices to live like pacemakers are dying. If he don't do something soon, he wouldn't be the only one facing his last Christmas.

"Stop this." Pepper ordered as she stayed between the men and her boyfriend. "What do you want?"

"That arc reactor. Nice technology for the right price." The leader said.

"No." Tony gasped out as he held Pepper's hand. He can't give up his reactor but he cannot let anyone else suffer right now.

"Turn that device off, now." Santa ordered as he stood up and walked up to them. "You are scaring the children."

"Shut up, old man!" The leader punched Santa and he fell to the floor.

"SANTA!" A little girl screamed as she started to cry. "Iron Man, help him."

Tony wished that he could. Right now, he didn't have the strength to even talk.

Santa rubbed his face as he stood up and glared at the group of armed men. "That... was a mistake." He huffed as he put his hand on the little girl's head. "Don't worry, I've fallen off sleds that left bigger marks." He comforted.

"Stay out of this!" The leader held up his gun.

"No, Jason. You have been a very bad boy."

"How did- kill him! He's a SHIELD agent!" He ordered his men.

The men hesitated for a second and then started shooting at him. Santa covered his face as bullets plummeted into his body. The shooting stopped and Santa lowered his hands. His coat was full of holes but he was still standing. "I have been hit harder in the mean streets of Detroit." Santa jumped up and started to knock out the men one by one. "Did you think that I wear this coat just for warmth? It's personal body armor."

Jason gritted his teeth. "Who are you?"

Santa ran up and grabbed Jason by the neck, snatched the device and knocked the guy out. "I'm Santa Claus." He said as he turned off the device.

Tony gasped as he felt the arc reactor working. "Thanks... Santa." He said as he opened his shirt to make sure that it was glowing.

"No problem, Tony." Santa wiped his brow. "You have been a good boy. At least much better than in the past few years."

"Oh right. Heh."

XXX

"I am fine." Tony said for what felt like the millionth time as the paramedics were busy checking him.

"You need to see a doctor." Pepper said as she took care of the press statement and making sure that the other employees are okay. "You nearly died, again."

"And I kept on coming back. I had Jarvis do a scan and he said that there's no abnormalities."

"I don't care. You are seeing a human doctor."

"You better do as she says. She's just worried about you." Santa advised as he walked up to the two.

"Are you okay, Mr. Claus?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little warm up before the big delivery. That little scuffle is nothing to what I deal with every year. Ho ho ho."

"Little scuffle? They shot you with machine guns. Even with bullet proof armor, you must have felt that." Pepper stared at him and then she whispered, "Are you with SHIELD?"

"Should that even matter?" Santa laughed. "I have to go. I have a bunch of toys to sort and label."

"Hey, thanks again for saving my life and all."

"Thank you, Santa." Pepper hugged the old man.

"You're welcome, Virginia." Santa paused when he saw all the kids staring at him. "Now, kids, I am a professional. If something like this happens again, you have to just wait for the proper authorities to do their jobs. I interfered as a last result. Violence is still wrong."

"You're awesome!" A boy gushed.

"Maybe, but remember, Markus, only let professionals handle dangerous stuff."

"I will but you are so cool."

"Ho ho ho. Bye and Merry Christmas!" Santa yelled as he ran out.

XXX

"So, they are Hydra agents?" Tony asked as he sipped some hot chocolate across from Nick Fury.

"Apparently so. Highly trained and were planning this for some time. You need a lock on that thing."

"Yeah, and make it so that something like this doesn't happen again. Lucky thing your Santa agent is there."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "My Santa agent?"

"Yeah, that Santa agent that saved my life and took down those guys. He's incredible. You have to give him a raise."

"I didn't have any agents assigned to that party. We were busy with a hostile situation in Latveria."

"Who is he?" Tony wondered as he looked outside and saw a small sleigh flying by. "I need to leave cookies out."

The End?


End file.
